kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Heart
Noah is yougotrejected's OC. She has a twin sister named Rose. Noah is Numbuh 7.8 and after the KND she went to the TND. She is the nurse. Noah can get angry very easily due to her angerment issues. She has as much enemys as she does friends. She has lived in Cleveland her whole life. She is 5'4. Her dad died when she was 13 when they had a house fire and a beam fell on him after throwing her out of the window to the firefighters safty net because the stairs had fallen. Noah wears a baby blue off the shoulder long sleeved shirt that cuts off at her belly button with a black mini skirt and high heel boots. She has long blonde hair that goes to her ankels and blue eyes. Noah is very friendly unless you mess with her, her family or her friends then she becomes your worst nightmare. She cries very easily, but don't think that she is weak because, if you get her angry enough, she will beat you up. Noah did date Mark Drilovsky for two months until she walked in on him making out with Rabakkah. Relationships: *'Rose Heart:' Rose is Noah's twin sister. They are very close. Rose is older than Noah by three minutes. They did everything together as kids. *'Kami Drilovsky: '''They have been best friends for a long time. Kami is one of the few people who helped her threw the rumor that went around that she was pregnant. When Kami's dad came back from the army Noah's mom marries Kami's dad, making them stepsisters. *'Mark Drilovsky:' Noah used to date Mark until he cheated on her with Rabakkah. *'Patton Drilovsky: There isn't much to say. They're not that much of friends, but they talk sometimes. *'Fernando Drilovsky: '''Fernando and Noah are friends. They haven't talked in a while though. *'Cori Hunter: 'Cori is one of Noah's best friends. There isn't more to tell. *'April Dickson: April and Noah are half sisters (they share the same dad). They fought over Buddy until April found Fernando. *'Ana Greene:' They never really talk but Noah still considers her a friend. *'Melt Sanban:' Noah never really liked Melt, but she puts up with him because he is Kami's boyfriend. *'Olivia Johnson: '''Olivia's a snob. Noah does not like her. She thinks she's a brat. *'Rabakkah Heartthorne:' They used to be best friends untill Kami moved back. Rabakkah got mad and started a rumor that Noah was pregnant. Noah has hated her since. *'Mrs. Chow: Mrs. Chow doesn't do anything to Noah, so she doesn't completely hate her. The only thing is that Mrs. Chow gave Noah a C because she was friends with Kami, April, Cori and many others. *'''Buddy: Noah has had a huge crush on Buddy since a sleep over that Kuki had for the friends they met in Japan. She might have even had a tiny crush on him when she first met him in Japan. *'Morgan, Sophie and Athena: '''Noah met Morgan in Japan and they became friends. She met Sophie and Athena when Cori came back for her sweet sixteen. *'Brick: 'Noah kissed him on a dare then he kissed her later that night. *'Luke: '''Luke is one of Noah's best friends and is dating her sister, Rose! Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Yougotrejected's Pages